warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shade
| health = 350 | shieldcapacity = 50 | armor = 50 | powercapacity = 100 | polarities = 4x | weapon = Láser de ráfagas | range = 15m | excmods = Fantasma Venganza | stamina = 80 }} Shade is a sigilo Centinela pre-equipped with the Láser de ráfagas as its default weapon and has the ability to cloak the player with its Fantasma precept. Consejos *Fantasma only activates if an enemy is in the activation radius sphere for the cloak, and Shade's view of the enemy is not obstructed by nearby objects. *The cloaking can last indefinitely as long as an enemy is inside the activation radius. *Activation is not dependent on the direction that Shade is facing. Warframe abilities will not bring you out of stealth and you will remain hidden, as long as another enemy is close by. *Note that infested Corredores Volátiles will still explode when you are next to them. **Enemies such as Saltadores, Rodillos, or Sanadores Antiguo that have activated their attacks – e.g. a Saltador getting ready to charge – will still hit you after you cloak if you do not move out of the way. **On infested levels, take care around Runners as the explosion could knock you out of cloaking range. *Consider Shade when choosing to be a support for your team, as running up to downed players without firing weapons can allow you to revive them while cloaked. Notas *As of , Shade will no longer keep you cloaked when a stealth kill is taking place, even if there are enemies nearby. *Shade appeared in the Open Beta Trailer about 1:42 into the video.http://youtu.be/Gx5RDaGVkZE?t=1m42s *The Shade is the only Sentinel with a unique capacity of health and shields; 350 and 50 respectively. *The cloaking cooldown used to be much quicker (around 5 seconds) but was nerfed to take almost 10 seconds to re-cloak again. De-cloaking can have serious penalties in stealth due to this longer cooldown. Configuraciones del centinela See the user build section for builds using this sentinel. Curiosidades *The name Shade could be derived from the literal meaning of shade or from the mythological creature the Shade which is a spirit of the dead. *The Sprite skin for the Shade was first seen in , with the addition of the Training section in the Codex, under "Sentinels", as an unknown Sentinel design. Said Sentinel was finally revealed as a Shade cosmetic skin made available for purchase in . *Shade has the highest health of all the sentinels, although it suffers from having half the shields of other sentinels. *Shade, along with Dethcube were available as promotional items within the virtual world of PlayStation Home, following the users Avatar as they move. *On the website of the official Warframe merch store, in the Collectibles section under posters in the Prime Poster 3-Packhttp://store.warframe.com/collections/collectibles/products/prime-poster-3-pack, a Shade Prime can be seen hovering next to Mag Prime on the Mag Prime Poster. Historial de actualizaciones *Changed Shade's Fantasma to avoid using invisibilidad while the players are doing something that draws aggro (eg: Nyx's Absorber). *Fixed an issue allowing Shade Sentinel cloak to stealth players still firing weapons with large magazines. *Fixed the Shade Sentinel's Ghost and the Hura's Stalk Ability not properly functioning. *Scaled the Wings and Tail of the Shade Sentinel when using the Sprite skin. *New Sprite Skin for the Shade Sentinel! *Shade: 30m max range on attack precept *Fixed weapon energy shader for dark (black) energy colors. *Fixed Shade's Ghost Ability (and other invisibilidad Abilities) granting the cloaked player invincibility *Shade sentinel will now cloak as well when casting Ghost }} Texto que había previamente (para releer) La shade es un centinela de la cautela que viene con su propia arma, Láser de ráfagas. Capacidad de ocultación de la sombra puede durar indefinidamente , siempre y cuando un enemigo está dentro de un radio de activación. La capa activa únicamente si un enemigo está en el radio de la esfera de activación para la capa, y la opinión de la cortina del enemigo no está obstruido por objetos cercanos (es decir, Shade está detrás de un objeto dentro de la radio espectáculo que está ocultando que de ver al enemigo, incluso si su warframe puede ver al enemigo no va a hacer una diferencia ) . thumb La activación no depende de la dirección en la que Shade se enfrenta . Habilidades Warframe no te sacará de sigilo y que permanecerán ocultas , siempre que otro enemigo está cerca. Tenga en cuenta que los corredores infestadas seguirán explotan cuando estás al lado de ellos, independientemente de ser envuelta y enemigos como saltadores , rodillos o antiguos que han activado su ataque (como un Saltador preparándose para cargar ) todavía le golpeó después de que ocultar si no se mueven fuera del camino . En los niveles infestados , tenga cuidado alrededor Runners como la explosión que podría golpear fuera de rango de camuflaje. Considere Shade al elegir ser un médico para su equipo , como ejecutar hasta derribado jugadores sin disparar armas puede permitir que usted para curarlos mientras eres invisible , lo que reduce el riesgo a ti mismo, un método alternativo al uso del mod Santuario en caso de que uno no está disponible para usted. Shade mods Precepto específicas Nombre Descripción Ghost Capas propietario y centinela cuando los enemigos están cerca y dentro de la activación y de la vista del alcance del centinela. El manto se interrumpe si los ataques de propietario. Al aumentar el rango de Ghost aumenta el rango de un enemigo al que el manto está activado. Revenge Sentinel no atacar a un enemigo , a menos que ese enemigo ha atacado el capitán del Sentinel. Aunque Ghost está activo, Shade no atacar a los enemigos , sin importar si habían atacado el propietario o no antes de la activación del Santo. Actualización de esta capacidad aumenta la distancia a la que se acopla a la sombra del enemigo que atacó Véase también *Centinelas *Mod robótico Referencias en:Shade